


I Think I Hate You, Yet Love You

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool AU where Clarke and Lexa are the unspoken rivals of two different groups that basically control everything that happens in the student body at Arkadia High School. They both insist they dislike each other, but they seem to turn into completely different people when they're alone together.<br/>A.K.A Lexa and Clarke like each other but don't want to admit it to themselves, their friends, or each other.<br/>A.K.A Loads of angst and fluff probably</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Hate You, Yet Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write, but I wanted to give it a try since this idea has been in my head for a while. Pardon any mistakes, I'm not very good at it though I try.

-Clarke-

I hate her. Hate her with all of my heart.

I hate the way Lexa carried herself like she ruled the world, I hate the way those beautiful green eyes seemed to know every single thing about me, all of the bad things I’ve done. I hated how she made her feel vulnerable, something no one else seems to be able to do. She made me feel, something I thought was gone after Finn up and left me. 

I hated--"Clarke, are you thinking about how much you hate that Woods again?"

Raven's voice brought me down to Earth. I looked at Raven and huffed in annoyance as I played with my food. "Am not."

"So that's a yes," Raven stated, annoyance clear in her tone.

"Oh come on, Clarke. You say you hate her so much, yet you seem to constantly think about her," Octavia said, voice dripping in sarcasm, "No wonder why they call you sky girl."  
I rolled her eyes and stuffed a french fry in my mouth when Raven and Octavia high-fived. "Hey, it’s not just me anyway. You seem to have an ever growing attraction to her right-hand slave."

"You mean Lincoln? He's not her 'right-hand slave', Clarke. Plus he’s actually really nice, and Lexa might be too if you actually give her a chance," Octavia argued.

Raven rolled her eyes and stole a french fry from Octavia. "Here we go again," she muttered under her breath.

I ignored her and straightened in my chair and stared daggers at Octavia. "Give them a chance?" I huffed, "As if I could do that. They beat up Finn, Octavia. They were willing to beat Raven too. They're dangerous, you have to stay away from them."

"Yeah, and they didn't do that unprovoked did they? You had to go missing and run away from your problems!” Octavia raised her voice and stood up in her chair, ready to pounce on me at any second.

I stood up as well and prepared to say a comeback, but before I could say anything, Raven intervened with a harsh whisper. “Guys, get it together. People are watching. Plus, check out who just sat down. Lexa and her posy.”

Octavia and I sat down as I huffed in anger and let my eyes roam around the restaurant, searching for the apparent Grounders. I quickly spotted them in the booth parallel to us, and my eyes latched onto a pair of green ones. Lexa. I looked at the other Grounders who had accompanied her and recognized Lincoln, Anya, and Emori. All of their faces looked grim, maybe even annoyed, and a silence had fallen over them. There was one other person there I didn’t recognize, but I quickly realized she was staring straight at me. I averted my eyes and turned to Raven.

“What are they doing here,” I scoffed.

“Well, this happens to be a public restaurant. Quite popular, actually. It’s called McDonalds, I’m sure you've heard of it since we happen to be in it right now,” Raven said sarcastically and nudged me with her elbow.

Octavia burst out into muffled laughter and I barely restrained my own. “Good one, Megamind.” I said, smiling from ear to ear. 

Raven put her hands up as if she were being accused of something. “I only try my best. Under all this brain and hotness, I’m actually pretty funny too.”

I threw my arms around Raven in a hug, filled with a sudden overwhelming affection for her friends. “Yeah, who knew such a smartass could actually be a good and fun person,” I teased.  
I had actually managed to forget about the Grounders presence while bantering with my two best friends. My friendship with Octavia hasn’t really been on solid ground recently, but I still loved being with her. Plus, Raven acted as a great buffer for when our fights got too serious. Yeah, I loved being with Bellamy, Jasper, and everyone else, but sometimes some girl time with the two people I trusted most was all I needed.

I was snapped back to reality by the burning feeling of a harsh stare on my neck. My face fell into a frown as I whipped my head around, and found myself staring back into Lexa’s eyes. As usual, they bore no emotion. Empty. I bristled under her stare and maintained the harsh eye contact for a few seconds, daring the other to look away. To show weakness. I looked away only when Octavia snapped her finger’s in front of my face, blocking my view. 

“When will you two stop having eye-sex and just hit it off already,” Raven commented. I sent a harsh glare at her for that.  
“It’s not eye-sex. There’s hardly any intimacy in it. It's just rage, hatred—“ 

“and lust,” Octavia added with a smirk.

I reached over the table and snatched Octavia’s french fry out of her hand before it reached her mouth and stuffed it in mine with a smirk of my own. She put her hand on her chest and gasped with faux shock. 

“How dare you!” Octavia dramatically threw her arms up in the air. “That was my last French fry! I shall get my revenge for you, dear Romeo!”

I picked up a fry of my own and went into a sword-fighting pose, hand behind my back and my arm jutted outwards to Octavia, my French fry acting as the sword. “You want revenge, fight me!”  
Instead of responding to the challenge, Octavia just took the fry I was holding and ate it. 

“Hey, you’re not supposed to eat other people’s swords!” I whined.

“You’re not supposed to eat your friend’s lover either,” she quipped back and raised her eyebrow.

“Touché. At least it wasn’t my last fry--” I stopped midsentence, after looking down at my tray with a sudden realization that they were all gone.

I looked up at Raven and saw her with her cheeks full with my fries. One of them was even falling out of her mouth. I gaped in horror as Octavia evil laughed. “You have forgotten about my evil side-kick, Raven!” Octavia said in a fake deep voice.

Raven gave me a shy toothy smile, French fries still in her mouth. I cringed at the sight. “Gross, Raven!” I reached over and pushed her chin up, shutting her mouth. “Keep that mouth of yours closed for once.”

Raven was about to say something back when she was interrupted by the sudden screeching noise of someone pushing a chair back from the Grounder’s table. We all looked over at their table and watched as Lexa stood up, grabbed her bag, and walked out the door faster than Octavia had ran to the bathroom after eating Indian food. Lincoln and the others had their lips sealed and none of them was eating their food. The mystery girl had a smirk plastered on her face as she also got up. 

“Well, looks like we’re done here. Tell that sorry excuse of a leader that I’ll be waiting for her reply when she gets over herself,” the mystery girl practically shouted at them as she picked up her purse and straightened her blouse. She waved back at them as she waltzed across the room. “Toodles!” With that, she was out of the door.

“Well, well,” Raven murmured quietly, “looks like we got ourselves a bitch number two.”

“Yeah, and It looks like she might become number one soon,” Octavia whispered back, “Lexa practically ran out. Can’t be anything good, that girl is like a rock when it comes to her emotions.”

“Nah,” Raven sighed and leaned back in her chair and waved off Octavia’s comment, “No one can beat Clarke’s bitchiness.” 

“Wait, I’m number one?” I gawked.

“By a landslide.” Raven replied with ease.

I wasn’t really in the mood to argue after seeing what just happened, so I just latched my mouth shut. What could have upset Lexa that much? Who was that girl anyway? I had so many questions running through my mind at the speed of lightning.

My thoughts were interrupted by the rest of the Grounders getting up and leaving as well, locked in a whispered conversation among themselves. I strained to hear anything they were saying, but nothing they were saying come out as audible to me. I did catch the longing looks Lincoln and Octavia gave each other, though. I couldn’t help but smile at the simple gesture of love they sent to each other. Though the Grounders and the Arkers had a lot of growing tension between them, doesn’t mean either of them don’t deserve happiness. Life is about more than just surviving. Just in case, though, I made sure to send Lincoln a ‘If you hurt her I’ll hurt you’ look. He seemed to get it because he made eye contract with me, he smiled sheepishly at me and rushed out of the door. 

“It’s getting dark already,” Raven noted after they all left. “You should get home too Clarke, your mom’s gunna freak again. Don’t want to repeat the incident.”

I groaned at the thought. Every time I do something even slightly wrong, my mom jumps at the opportunity to lecture me. It wasn’t bad enough that she bashed my dreams of being an artist every time I mentioned anything that had to do with it, she had to make sure everything about me was perfect. My grades, my punctuality, even my outfits when I went out somewhere with her. She had called Raven once and demanded to talk to her parents after she had kept me out late. Raven had told her they weren’t there anymore. My stubborn mom, not getting the point through her thick skull, asked where they were this late at night. Raven had answered casually with “probably in hell, if that stuff exists.”

Saying that was awkward was definitely the understatement of the century. 

I let out a deep sigh and stood up. “You’re right, I gotta go. I’ll give her a call on the way just to make sure she doesn’t bother you guys.” I gave both of the girls a side armed hug. “You can have the rest of my burger if you want.” 

As I left, I heard Raven call out to me, a mouth full of food, “Clarke Gwiffin, you a bwessin!”*

I smiled at that as I walked outside. I took out my phone and dialed my mom’s number. It was completely dark, and it had gotten cold, and it was raining. Couldn't be better. 

I listened to the ringing of my phone as I made my way down the block, street lights and car headlights lighting my path. Finally I heard the familiar crackle of someone answering the phone.

“Clarke? Why aren’t you home yet? It’s raining and it’s dark!”

“I was with Raven and Octavia and I lost track of time. I’m on my way, don’t worry mom.”

“Raven needs to stop—“

“It was my fault mom, not hers. She made me leave anyway.”

Abby sighed deeply into the phone, clearly not wanting to argue as much as I do. “Alright, Clarke. I’ll call again in 20 minutes if you’re not home. I already ate, I’ll leave your dinner out on the table. See you later, honey.”

The phone hung up and I was left listening to the beeping. I slipped my phone back into my pocket and let my mind wander. It seemed that in almost no time I found myself at my door, unlocking it with my key. My mom had kept her promise, I was welcomed by a table with food. I wasn’t really hungry from eating not even 20 minutes earlier, but I sat in front of my plateful of lasagna nonetheless. She was considerate enough to think about what I might want for once, so I’ll gladly eat some to that thought.

I was almost done with my food when I heard a small, quiet rapping at the door. No one would ever knock at this time of day, everyone knew better than to do that. Dozens of different situations crossed my mind at once. Who the hell could it be? Definitely a serial killer. Or maybe Octavia had another fight with her mom. Or Octavia is the serial killer? Despite thinking it was certainly a serial killer, I still opened the door to my impending doom. Even more shocking than a serial killer, as it might as well be, was Lexa Woods.  
Out of the blue. In the flesh. Soaked.

I probably stood there gawking at her for way longer than I’m proud of when she finally rolled her eyes and spoke up. 

“A picture lasts longer,” she muttered quietly to me.

At that moment, I decided to treat her as I would a normal guest. “Come on in, it’s raining.” 

“I noticed, Clarke. I’m literally soaking.” 

When she walked in I finally took notice of her features. Her eyes were red and puffy, she’s definitely been crying. She looked defeated, the way her shoulders were hunched. This most definitely had something to do with what happened at McDonalds earlier. I won’t ask anything though, it’s none of my business. What I did want to know, though, was why she was here. At my house. Where I, Clarke Griffin, her mortal enemy lives. 

“Help yourself to some food if you’re hungry, I’m going to get you a change of clothes. You’re gunna get sick like that.”

Lexa just gave a small nod of acknowledgement and watched as I quietly snuck up the noisy stairs to avoid waking my mom.　

In my room I managed to find an oversized tank top and a pair of gym shorts that I never use. I came downstairs and found Lexa sitting at the dining table, helping herself to the food. The food my mom made for me. On my plate, with my fork, and in my seat. I must have visibly been annoyed that she finished my food when I handed her the clothes, because she immediately shot up from her seat and moved away from me as if I murdered her whole family.

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t know where your plates or food were and I was really hungry….” Lexa explained, waving her hands when she spoke.

“It’s okay Lexa, it’s perfectly fine. Bitch number one here, remember? I make a big deal of everything.” That was true enough. I wasn't even hungry, so I couldn't complain about food.

She tilted her head in a question and gave me look of confusion at the statement. “I don’t think you’re a bitch at all, Clarke.”

That certainly took me by surprise. “Oh, uh-- th-thanks?” I internally face palmed at myself. Really, Griffin? Did you just stutter because Lexa Woods doesn’t think you're a bitch?

Lexa interrupted my thoughts. “Should I just change here? You’re mom’s asleep upstairs, right?”

“Yeah, that's fine.” I swooped up the empty plate that was on the table and walked past her. “I’ll be over here and won’t turn around until you give me the all clear.”

“Wait! Before I change…”

When I turned around and saw a flustered Lexa fiddling with her hands in what seems to be embarrassment and I blinked in confusion. “What is it? Do you need something else?” I asked.

“No just…” Lexa then surprised me again, for like the third time in the past five minutes, by pulling me into a hug and squeezing me tightly. “Thank you so much.”

I hugged her back and let out a content sigh and wrapped my arms around her. She smells like a forest after it rained. “Anytime, Lexa. How could I not let in someone who looked like a sad wet puppy outside my door?”

Her soft chuckles shook her body against mine, and I couldn’t help hug her tighter. The vibrations of her laughter and her warmth, it all felt like home. But why? Why was I so happy and comfortable here in Lexa’s arms? Why having her body pressed against mine feel so right? I quickly pulled away when I realized what I was doing, and definitely shouldn’t be doing.

“You should probably change,” I stammered, “Don’t want you to get sick.”

Before Lexa could say anything else, I spun on my heels and walked to the sink. As I was washing the plate, I heard the sound of clothes dropping to the floor. The sound make the hair on my neck bristle, and I had to suppress the strong urge to turn around and watch her change. Thankfully, Lexa spared me anymore internal struggle by changing fast.

“I’m done.”

I turn around and I felt my mouth immediately dry up. Normally Lexa’s outfits were modest and didn’t reveal too much, but I really can’t help but wonder why she doesn’t wear more revealing clothes now. Hot damn. The tank top and shorts revealed a large amount of her skin, much more than I’m used to seeing. Her arms and legs are incredibly toned, and the over-sized tank top showing off much more of her cleavage than it was made to. I swallowed hard as my eyes hungrily followed her curves down her body. She definitely works out, and I regret not turning around before she finished. I can’t help but wonder if her stomach is also as toned as the rest of her body. I realize what I’m doing when I heard Lexa clear her throat.

I immediately felt heat creeping up my cheeks. I was just caught checking out Lexa Woods. By Lexa Woods. 

When I looked up to Lexa’s face I was met with a smug smile and a raised eyebrow. “Checking out the goods?” Lexa teased.  
I bit the inside of my cheek and crossed my arms. “More like the bads.”

Lexa let out a hearty laugh. “The bads. Nice one, Griffin.”

I flustered even more at my awful comeback and marched past Lexa back into the dining room. “Are you feeling any better?” I asked, hoping to change the subject. I immediately regret the question when the smile on Lexa’s face drops. I want to punch myself when the thought that I’d do anything to get that smile back suddenly arises. 

“Yeah, thanks again Clarke…. I’m sure you’re wondering why I came here without any notice.”

“Its fine Lexa, you don’t have to force yourself to tell me if you don’t want to. We may not be friends, Lexa, but I’m not a monster.”

“I never thought you were a monster, but you at least deserve to know why I came here, that I’m fine with,” Lexa pauses, looking at me for permission to continue. I gave her a firm nod, so she presses on, “I wasn’t feeling… too great… As you could probably tell. I didn’t want to go home, that’s not a good place for me. All of my other friends care too much and get too involved, and I don’t really want them to know how much I’m broken.” Her voice cracked and she faltered, “You were my last resort, my last safe place….” Lexa trailed off and tears well up in her eyes, threatening to fall any second.

I basically run at her at that point and wrap arms around her in a tight hug. I trace circles in her back in an attempt to calm and comfort her. “You aren’t broken, Lexa. You’re just human,” I whispered, so quiet Lexa barely heard.

At those words, a sob shook Lexa’s body and tear after tear fell from her eyes. I moved my hand to the back of her head and ran my hand through her hair as she sobbed into my shoulder. We stayed like for a while. We stayed in each others embraces long after Lexa stopped crying. Much longer than either of us had to.

After a while, Lexa finally moved her head from my shoulder. “I could never thank you enough,” she whispered.

“You already have thanked me more than enough,” I muttered back.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, if you want this to continue or not. Assuming you all are decent at writing, I need some constructive criticism. Is the pace any good? Is the story okay? Is there any confusion? Please let me know! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
>  
> 
> *Raven says, "Clarke Griffin, you're a blessing!"


End file.
